


Gorillaz:ALL OUT

by Pokemook530



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fashion & Couture, Gen, KDAWEEK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530
Summary: They say fashion can tell a story, let's find out
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Kudos: 4





	Gorillaz:ALL OUT

Murdoc

Murdoc's ALL OUT outfit consist of a short midriff light blue jacket with a folded collar and elbow length sleeves. The jacket is made out of a carbon fabric, worn under it is a black top tucked in his jeans. His jeans are a black leather with the left leg has a mesh bold stripe going down with two strands of light purple fabric crisscrossing to form an x. The right leg has three silver zippers alternating from large to small. His shoes are shoes made out of silver. Coming out of his back are two long tails made out of the same carbon fabric like his jacket ending in three silver spike with the middle one being bigger in size and has a sapphire gem in the middle.

Russel

Russel's ALL OUT outfit is short sleeved dark navy blue midriff shirt , the bottom of the shirt is made out of a black mesh and decorating it is a bunch of tiny black diamonds and dots. His jeans are two toned with one half being dark navy blue and the other half being a sky blue with two silver zippers on both legs. His shoes are black sneakers with a bluish tint.

Noodle

Noodle's ALL OUT outfit is a sky blue midriff jacket with folded collar with three lines of five studs on it , the jacket has a navy blue gem like pattern on lower sleeves leading up to the elbow. Worn over it is a blue mesh neckline camisole dance bra top, she has on leggings with a leather vest on the upper thighs are three white tiger stripes. She wears blue leather fingerless gloves and her shoes are black heeled boots.

2D

2D's ALL OUT outfit is a dark navy blue vest that has a gem like texture to it, worn under it is a black sleeveless shirt poking out of it. He wears azure short-shorts with a pair of black garter straps. The white belt has grey and light green detail, and over the shorts is a light blue and black pleat skirt with a large split on the front corner. Over this is a white and black belt depicting a zig-zagged azure line. His shoes are dark navy blue booties, he wears a single blue fingerless glove on his right hand.

Ace

Ace's ALL OUT outfit is a dark navy blue midriff folded collar vest with a gem like texture. Decorating the back of the vest are four white rectangle diamonds, worn over it is a blue dark navy blue mesh short sleeved shirt that stops directly above his bellybutton. His jeans are black leather with a studded belt around his waist, hanging from the right side are two thin silver chains. He wears a chunky bracelet on his left wrist and thin blue upper arm band, on his feet are black sneakers with a white gem like sole.


End file.
